


boob

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the one where taem is a kittyboy nd hes also pissed at jong nd jong is looking for him bc he stormed out of the housetumblr





	boob

It’s not the chill in the wind that makes Jonghyun tug his jacket tighter around his body as he walks down the dark street. It’s the eyes, the stares; blinking orbs of light that follow him down the sidewalk. Normally he doesn’t mind when he sees a pair of eyes like these glancing him at the street at night, but that’s usually when he’s not alone, when he’s not in this part of town. Here, they feel accusing, dangerous, predatory. He presses on anyway, hoping that Taemin actually is here and he didn’t come down this way for nothing.

He hesitates when he reaches the door of the small club at the end of the street. Muffled bass thumps through it and the sign above it names it as The Night Tail. It’s a faunus club; full of animal-human hybrids. Humans aren’t banned or anything, but he still has no real right to be there, from a moral standpoint. It’s not his business to invite himself into a safe, relatively oppression-free zone for them, but he has to find Taemin. Nevermind the fact that it’s also wrong for him to be out searching for Taemin when he wants to be left alone, when he’s gone to a place like this that he never goes to, just to get away from Jonghyun. He’s just one big fuckup today. The only reason that he extends a shaky hand to twist the door handle is because it’s already too late for him to stop now.

As soon as he opens the door, the music blares louder, making him wince as he slips inside and lets it shut behind him. He squints through the dim lighting, slipping his hands self-consciously into his jacket pockets. He knows that the faunus are proud of their perfect night vision, but he never realized how dramatic the change could be from Taemin giggling as he stumbles to the bed with the lights off to what it’s like here in the club, with only some dim neon lights around the walls and at the bar.

It was just a tiny thing; a tiny little thing that Jonghyun didn’t even realize that he did on a regular basis, didn’t even notice that it bothered Taemin until earlier that night, when he’d told Taemin that they were going to go see a movie after dinner. Taemin had slammed his utensils on the table in the middle of the meal and stormed out of the house, fed up with how Jonghyun “always monopolized all of their time,” as he put it.

The dark shapes of people are becoming more defined as his eyes kind of adjust to the low lighting. He slinks against the wall so he won’t be in anyone’s way, and also so he’ll draw as little attention as possible. Already some of the faunus in here are looking at him. It probably couldn’t be more obvious that he doesn’t belong here. He shuffles along, squinting at people as inconspicuously as he can. Big, round ears--mouse. A bushy tail and floppy ears--dog. A really pretty, quiet pair of eyes and an obvious set of antlers--why did he even take the time to look at the stag? He looks away quickly, feeling his face heat up. He just wants to find Taemin, Taemin and his cute little kitty ears and his soft blonde hair.

He doesn’t even know if Taemin is here. He could be anywhere--hell, he could be back at home by now, what with all of the time Jonghyun’s spent out looking for him. This was a waste of time. A useless, dangerous, anxiety-inducing waste of time. He fidgets under the slitted gaze of a snake, glancing around the small room one more time. His eyes stop at the bar; there’s a cat there, he’s sure of it. He can’t tell if it’s Taemin, but he has to check.

He’s passing through a small sitting area of just a couple of couches and a table when the faunus at the bar turns slightly; he stops in his tracks. That’s not Taemin. Feeling more pairs of eyes on him than before, he shrinks more into his jacket and turns to leave. Taemin will come back to him eventually. He shouldn’t have even tried to go looking for him.

He barely takes a step before a familiar flash of color catches the corner of his eye.

Turning hesitantly, he looks at the faunus on the couch just next to him and recognizes the wavy middle part, the round cheeks, the dark eyes.

“Taemin,” he breathes, stumbling forward to lean awkwardly on the edge of the couch. He stops before he gets too close; it registers in his brain that Taemin was looking right at him. Taemin was going to let him walk right out and not say a word. He hovers awkwardly. He knows full well that he Taemin doesn’t want him there. Taemin is frowning, a little furrow between his brows and his right cat ear twitching in that way that it does when he’s annoyed, but… he’s not telling Jonghyun to leave either. That’s a good sign, right?

Jonghyun opens his mouth, then closes it when he realizes that he doesn’t know what to say. What is there to say? Taemin was right: Jonghyun had some time to think about it while he was out searching, and it really does seem like he takes command of all of their time. It’s not like he _means_ to; sure, he _says_ what their plans are, but he never means them as orders or demands. They’ve always been requests, open for discussion. He always just assumed that Taemin knew he could debate or decide against them like any other request--but apparently, he assumed wrong.

Taemin is just looking at him, not saying a word, just giving him a stone cold silence that makes his soul shrivel up a little bit. He’s really pissed. Jonghyun shifts so he can straddle Taemin’s thighs gently and pouts down at his--hopefully still--boyfriend, leaning down carefully. He doesn’t know what Taemin wants him to say--or if he even wants him to say anything. “Sorry” hardly ever cuts it with Taemin. He doesn’t like words; he needs actions. Jonghyun needs to _show_ him that he’s sorry.

He does the best thing that comes to mind and leans down to press his mouth against Taemin’s in a soft, apologetic kiss. It’s not the most well-thought-out plan, yeah, but he cups Taemin’s jaw and tries to put all of his guilt and regret and apology into it so Taemin will know. Taemin doesn’t really respond; doesn’t reach up to touch him, doesn’t make any noise, but he does kiss Jonghyun back. It’s just a tiny bit of pressure, but it’s there, and Jonghyun knows what it means. He pulls back with a weak smile. He could almost cry from relief. Taemin doesn’t really hate him. He reaches up and gently rubs his thumb over the soft fur of one of his ears because he knows that Taemin loves when he does that.

“Can we, um,” he mumbles, suddenly remembering that this isn’t the most comfortable place for him, “can we get out of here?” he asks. “Please?”

“No.” Taemin mumbles the word barely loud enough to hear. Jonghyun’s tiny smile fades; before he can protest, though, Taemin’s arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, fluffy tail around his waist. He tugs Jonghyun down onto him, then turns them both so that Jonghyun is sandwiched between him and the back of the couch. Jonghyun wiggles sadly, but nuzzles into Taemin’s neck anyway. It makes sense that he wouldn’t want to leave. He didn’t even want Jonghyun to come find him. Jonghyun supposes he should be thankful that he’s even acknowledged his presence. He sighs and does his best to get comfortable. Taemin will forgive him when he feels like forgiving him.

He does feel safer now in this club with Taemin wrapped around him, but he still can’t shake the unease and uncomfortableness that comes from being in places like this. He doesn’t like clubs in general, unless he’s in the mood for them--loud music, too many people… it makes him feel too small in a too big place. Here is no different. The music vibrates in his ears and thumps under the couch and the heat from the various faunus is making him feel stuffy and gross. Taemin doesn’t seem to mind, though; he’s breathing deeply, eyes closed in a lazy nap. He scoffs quietly, always amused at Taemin’s ability to fall asleep anywhere.

“Must be a cat thing,” he mumbles to himself.

“Mmhmm,” Taemin mumbles back, shifting closer to him and nosing against his hair. Jonghyun snorts. He should have known that Taemin would have heard that. He presses a tentative kiss to Taemin’s throat; he doesn’t get anything purposeful in reply, but he can feel a soft, quick purr vibrating against his lips before Taemin suppresses it.


End file.
